The enigma
by IcePrincess2009
Summary: Will always knew there was something different about him. He just didn't know how true it was.
1. The unexpected

I'm back. I've had a few very colourful few years, where there has been love and heartbreak so my head is full of stories again and wanted to get beck into writing before I start uni.

This is a story I've had in my head for a few years now. I'm going to try and post as frequently as possible.

Ever since William was a child he knew his dad wasn't his real dad. His mom had bright blonde hair and his dad had fiery red hair, his mom had bright green eyes and his dad had light grey eyes. Will however had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. While both of his parents burned easily he was tan all year round.

Will had never met either of his grandparents so at first he just thought he looked like one of them but when he was 4 years old he saw pictures of all of them and no one looked like him. He apparently had lots of uncles and aunts and none of them looked anything like him.

He had his first magic experience when he was 2 years old and after that his family moved to a small town in the Shetland Islands where there were no other magical families. Just after they arrived in their new home his sister was born, she had his mum's green eyes and his dad red locks. When he was 4 he got a younger brother. His brother had the same blonde hair as his mum and the same gray eyes he saw daily in his dad. It was 3 years later he asked them for the first time why he looked so different.

The answer wasn't one he was expecting.


	2. Chapter 1

Will ran his fingers through his hair. His untameable nearly black locks had been cut as short as his dad would allow "Don't make the boy look like a monk" His dad had said, the humor clear in his voice. Will tugged on his bracelet that never budged, but the constant itching under it was duller thanks to the salve his dad gave him. Step by step he was getting closer to the other children on Hogsmeade station and for the first time he saw the faces of the children he would be spending the next 7 years of school together with.

Coming from a village where there were only 10 other children other than his siblings seeing the large group of kids by the newly stopped hogwarts express made his heart flutter with excitement as he only had a small circle of friends and by the fact that this was his first time being around other magic users.

He knew he would have cousins in Hogwarts but he had never met any of them. He didn't know if he would be liked by them or if they thought he was lying about who he was. "Don't forget Will, there will be people who won't believe you because of your last name. You may not be my blood but you have my spirit and because of that you will always come on top." His dad told him with a smile on his lips.

Will kept to himself when they entered Hogwarts. The castle was larger than anything he had ever seen. The grand halls and the impressive doors were a sight for a boy from a town in the middle of nowhere. He ran his fingers through his short dark locks again, a clear sign that he was stressed. He was glad he hadn't had anything to eat that day or his stomach would be emptying itself on the floor in front of the doors to the great hall. A boy suddenly appeared next to him (or not, Will wouldn't have noticed if the world around him would have collapsed). He had a mischievous smile on his face that he turned on Will.

Will gulped

"Hi, I didn't see you on the train earlier. I'm Jay." He pointed his thumb to himself. Jay grinned at him and stretched out his hand for a handshake

"Oh, uhm, I'm Will. I didn't take the train here. My mum and I flooed to Hogsmeade. We live close by." After shaking Will's hand Jay asked "So do you have any idea in which house you'll end up in?" Will had no idea where he would end up, his mum was in Hufflepuff and his dad was in Gryffindor and his biological dad hadn't gone to Hogwarts. He shook his head no.

"I'm definitely gonna end up in Gryffindor. My whole family has been sorted into Gryffindor. Well my only cousins that have been sorted this far are both in Gryffindor and all of our parents and grandparents were Gryffindors." Jay said, Will smiled softly at him "My dad was in Gryffindor and my mum was in Hufflepuff, so I could end up where ever. Jay grinned at him again.

"All right children. Time to be quiet" An absolutely average looking guy said to the crowd. "That's professor Longbottom, he's the herbology professor." Said professor looked straight at Jay "That also includes you James. Be quiet now." Jay just grinned at the professor despite having just been reprimanded in front of the entire group. " My name in Neville Longbottom and I'm the herbology professor, this is only my second year teaching at Hogwarts but don't be fooled kids. Today is a big day for all of you so I will have no nonsense today. I need you to get into a line, two and two together. Then I want you all to follow me and stand in front of the chair in the middle of the great hall. I will then call up your names one by one in alphabetical order. I would also like to remind you all that the houses here are all equals, no house is more superior than another. I will only tell you once more. All the houses are on equal footing here. There is no house cup anymore so we don't tolerate any interhouse animosity. Interhouse rivalry is normal but don't take it any further. " The professor stared looked Jay dead in the eyes and the boy still just grinned. Professor Longbottom just shook his head. "All right children - it's finally time for your grand debut" The professor smiled for the first time as the doors opened behind him.

"So embarrassing" the girl in front of Jay said. "He's her dad" Jay whispered to Will. Professor Longbottom shoot a glare his way but continued walking. How he could have heard them was a mystery. They walked the rest of the way in silence. It was then he noticed that people were staring at Jay and whispering. Will then saw Jay wave at two people sitting at the Gryffindor table. A dark haired freckled dark skinned boy and a red haired girl that was so beautiful Will almost stumbled over his own feet. "Cousins" Jay murmured to him. Will just nodded. And before he knew they were standing in front of the chair where the sorting hat sat.

The sorting went by in a flash and before he knew it was Jay's turn. "Potter, James" Professor Longbottom held up the hat as Jay sat on the chair. The murmuring of the people in the great hall was overwhelming, much to Will bewilderment, the headmaster shushed and everything went quiet. The hat had barely touched Jay's head before it yelled out Gryffindor.

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and Jay winked to Will as he went over to have a seat by the other first years. Will started breaking out in a cold sweat and his heart went into overdrive. The bracelet started to itch and Will tugged at it, he was not ready yet. What if they all hated him. His existence was after all a complete enigma to everyone, even himself.

After Jacob Thomas had been sorted into Gryffindor, he knew it was him. He felt it in his bones. A resigned sigh left his lips.

Professor Longbottom started "Weas… wait is this correct?" Will's heart sank.

"Weasley, William"


End file.
